It's Time
by XxLexYxX
Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teenage girl that has lived a normal life up until now, soon discovers a ridiculous secret her family has kept up until now. She now must learn to fend for herself in a world of secrets, mystery, romance and death. Not knowing of what fate has instore for her, she must now go to an elite boarding school meant only for her kind...Shinobi Aka/Saku
1. Prouloge

It's Time

Prologue

Disclaimer: It must be obvious that I don't own Naruto

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teenage girl that has lived a normal life up until now, soon discovers a horrifying secret her family has kept up until now. She now must learn to fend for herself in a world of secrets, mystery, romance and death. Not knowing of what fate has inshore for her, she must now go to an elite boarding school meant only for her kind...Shinobi

Hello, this is my first story ever and I do and always will need help from people like you (*whisper voice* Very wonderful people) and I will try my hardest to meet your expectations of writing ^.^ I hope you enjoy this at the least

Sakura was in her room, listening to My Chemical Romance. She paused the music, took out an ear bud and listened carefully to hushed voices downstairs. She sighed and lifted herself into a sitting position. She pushed herself off her bed and slowly dragged her feet to her mirror, her reflection stared back at her in silence. She observed her attention catching features, her short pink locks blocking her face from any outside viewers, only showing the bottom half. Behind those pink locks where shimmering, green eyes. She looked at the lower half of her face and took in her lips; they were pink and plump with sheen on them caused by her chap-stick. Her nose was shaped like a button. She had pale skin, courtesy of not going out much. She looked at her clothing. Blue skinny jeans, converse, and a black tank top, bracelets scattered on her wrists and neon green nail polish coated her finger nails.

She shrugged and grabbed her MP3 shoved the ear bud back in her ear and walked out of her room. As she walked down the stairs her parents had stopped speaking and looked over at her. Her father beckoned her over into the family room. As she walked into the room her mother asked her to sit down, "Sakura," her father, Kizashi Haruno said in a serious tone that snapped her out of her day dream state. She looked over at her father and replied "Yes father?" He stared at her for a long moment and said "Sakura, we have to tell you something very important," she nodded "It's about time you knew about this," He sighed and cleared his throat "Sakura, we are a family and I don't want that to change, your mother and I love you dearly and hope you can understand what we're trying to say…Sakura your mother and I are ninjas," Sakura blinked once.

Twice.

Rubbed her eyes, opened her eyes and blinked once more.

She gave a chuckle and shook her head "I'm dreaming and soon I'll have nothing but a tutu on dancing around in a Wal-Mart singing 'Barbie Girl' on the top of my lungs" She giggled at the thought. Her father looked horrified.

Her mother pinched her cheek, hard, and Sakura swatted at the hand "OUCH! MOM! That hurts!" Sakura yelled out. Her mother, Mibuki Haruno, removed her hand from her daughter's cheek. "Do you think your dreaming now, Sakura?" her daughter stared at her in horror, " .Serious?" Sakura asked in a tone of remorse. Her mother gave her a dull look and rolled her eyes, "Yes we are Sakura, and we're telling you this because…How should I word this?...Ah! You might cough*will*cough become a shinobi as well," her mother finished. Sakura choked on her own saliva, sputtering out a loud "wh-WHAAAT!?"

Yay! I did it! Okay it would be really nice if you can tell me if I did a good job or not and tell me what I should fix in my writing style it would be supper kind of you and please review that will feed my butterfilled puppies ^.^ Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Sincerely,

XxLexYxX


	2. Chapter 1

It's Time

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto…ahem well there would be much more shirtless S-Class Criminals

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teenage girl that has lived a normal life up until now, soon discovers a horrifying secret her family has kept up until now. She now must learn to fend for herself in a world of secrets, mystery, romance and death. Not knowing of what fate has in store for her, she must now go to an elite boarding school meant only for her kind...Shinobi

Hey guys! I'm really happy to see that I got a review (- sounds like total loser) so I'm updating this because I'm happy. Right now I wanna thank

princessgoth14 Because You Are Freaking Awesome

And the people who favorite and followed this story ^.~

Please enjoy

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooOoooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura glared at the ground, mumbling curses under her breath, waiting for a car to pick her up to go to hell. Sakura thought of the place she would now be living at, shuddering at the memory of her mother saying she had to or else.

-flashback-

"But honey I don't want Sakura to leave! She'll miss her Papa!" her father argued, Sakura nodded enthusiastically agreeing with her father. Her mother turned around with a glint of killing-intent in her eyes. "Husband," she replied coldly with a glare that froze both Sakura and her father. Her father turned stiffly to Sakura and said "Sakura, I think that going to this school will help you in life, plus it's only for those who have the potential to be a shinobi and you got plenty of it!" Sakura stared in shock at her father and looked back at her mother to see her smirking gleefully at her only child.

Sakura stuttered "Wha- who –why?" her mother grinned and said "Sakura you'd best start packing you leave in a week" her mother began walking up the stairs and when she got to her room she called out "Husband are you coming or not, we must register Sakura" her father turned to the stair case and said "I'll be there in a moment love" and then turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry Sakura I can't do anything now" he turned and walked up the stairs, leaving a very flustered and confused Sakura behind him.

-end of flashback-

Sakura kicked one of her bags that carried her belongings and cursed out loud "Damnit!" she sighed and looked at the brochure for the boarding school she'll now be going to. "Konoha Academy, Huh?" she said to herself in a soft voice. She looked up as a cab slowed down and stopped in front of her. She sighed and thought 'Hell here I come'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

As the cab dropped her off she gripped her bags and walked casually to the gates where the boarding school was, stopped to get some necessary papers to enter the school gave them to the guard to read over and stopped in her tracks 'I could've just walked away with my things and live a normal life but noooo I am just stupid enough to give the guard my papers!' She felt her eyebrow twitch as the guard gave her papers back. "Here's a map of the campus" the guard muttered and shooed her inside the gates.

She looked at the map, 'It says the reception desk is right in the main building which is… the one in front of me, of course, I am an idiot' Sakura stopped her ramblings' in her head and looked around and took in a deep breath of air. "It's so beautiful" she whispered. The campus was surrounded with green, large trees scattered around the school made it look like a forest. She shook her head 'I need to get to my room first then I get to look around'. She walked into the building and looked around; she saw the front desk and walked up to it. There was a woman about the age of 27 with short black hair and kind dark brown eyes, Sakura looked at the name tag on her left breast and smiled gently at the women and kindly asked "Hello Shizune-San, my names Haruno Sakura and I would like to know where my room is located, can you please tell me where it is?" Shizune smiled kindly and spoke" Why, of course miss Haruno-San"

After Shizune told Sakura where her room was located Sakura thanked her and left in the direction where her room was.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Sakura finally entered the building where witch her room was located in she sagged in relief. But to her dismay there were no elevators, only stairs. Sakura groaned and began her walk to the top floor, baggage in hand. 'Kami-sama, why do you hate me so?' she thought to herself. She sighed again, but soon after that sigh she heard a tumbling and grunts coming from the stairway and Sakura groaned again as her luck kept getting worse and worse. She couldn't do anything but wait for her impending doom as she saw a blur of blond and orange crash into her taking her down with the colorful blur. She cried out as they hit the bottom step. Once she opened her eyes she saw that she was flat on her back and a man with an orange mask on top of her and asked "Is pretty lady okay? Tobi did not mean to hurt pretty lady!" Sakura simply fainted from having such an encounter.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I Know it's short but that means I'll be updating faster ^.^ please review it makes me extremely happy!

Sincerely,

XxLexYxX


	3. Chapter 2

It's Time

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sometimes I dream that I own Naruto but then I wake up and realize that I will never own Naruto ( I cry myself to sleep at night because of it).

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teenage girl that has lived a normal life up until now, soon discovers a secret her family has kept up until now. She now must learn to fend for herself in a world of secrets, mystery, romance and death. Not knowing of what fate has in store for her, she must now go to an elite boarding school meant only for her kind...Shinobi

Hello wonderful people! How was your day? Mine is consisting of wonderful daydreaming and plotting for this story, I'm actully typing this in class right now (AP Biology) because I have finished the work needed to done. Any who I really love your reviews and again wish to thank

Princessgoth14, Thank you for making my life way better ^.^ it fils me with joy( you totally gave me a lot of confindence

Ydshaw, I love you too common citizen, I am greatful that you like my story for it to be awesome in your eyes :D

Please enjoy this chapter!(I'm trying to make them larger)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura moaned as pain blossemed in between her eyebrows. She heard arguing voices, she squinted at the glare of the light. Her eyes finaly opened to a sight she wished she did not see…Stood there… Was a man…Standing in green skin tight spandex, with black cattapillers for eyebrows . Sakura shot head forward off the bed with a slight looked around, "What the-?" she muttered. "AH! What a youthful looking young lady!" Yelled the green clad dressed man, Sakura flinched at the enthusiasum in his voice. Sakura looked around the room and saw the last thing she saw before she passed out. "You!" She acussed while pointing her finger at the teenager in the orange mask. The man in the masked looked around and pointed at himself, "You mean Tobi? What did Tobi do wrong? Tobi apologised" Sakura looked at him and stared in disbelif 'Did he, did he just refer to himself in third person?'. A blonde teenager walked in the room and asked "Is she okay,un?" The green clad man nodded in enthusiasum "YOSH!" he turned to Sakura and bowed " I am Might Guy! Pleased to meet such a youthful looking oung lady!" Sakura stared back in shock but her beaten in mannors took over.

"Hello Might-San, my name is Haruno Sakura, I am pleased to make your aquatince" Sakura smiled lightly while thinking 'What the fudge? Where am I? Why is there a man that lives on this planet that wears a green spandex jumpsuit?' her thoughts where interupted when a nurse waled into the room and asked her a few questions before letting her go. Skaura turned and was faced with the two teenagers that had tummbled down the stairs and ended taking her down with them. She sighed for the millionth time that day, " Are you okay,un?" The blonde one asked. Sakura nodded her head, the masked one now known as Tobi cheered in excitement " Deidara-Sempi! Pretty lady is okay! Tobi is a good boy!" the blondes eyebrow twitched in irratation, as the blonde cooled down he looked over at Sakura,he smirked and said "The name's Deidara" Sakura looked him over "Sakura" she replied.

Tobi butted in by yelling "And Tobi is Tobi!" Diedara wacked Tobi over his head and growled in irratation, Tobi whined about being a good boy and how Deidara-Sempai was a meanie. Sakura giggled, Deidara and Tobi looked her way. Tobi waved good bye and said" Tobi hopes he see pretty lady again!"then tobi simply disapered in a swirl of leaves ,Deidara grinned and asked " Wanna let me show you to your room?" Sakura nodded in thanks. She was about to pick up her baggage when a much larger hand swooped down and gripped her bags. Sakura looked up surprized to see that Deidara was carrying her stuff. As he was walking out the door he called " Are you coming princess?" Sakura stuttered and blushed a cute pink, she then put on a determend face and said " Yeah" but Deidara wasn't beliving it for one second, He grinned like a cheshire cat. "Well then, lets get going"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

When they where walking up the stairs to her untouched room Deidara asked "So what clan are you from?" He was curious, for he had never seen such an exsotic looking women. Sakura shrugged and said " My Family isn't a clan my parents are both ninja, but not of a clan"

Deidara nodded in understanding ' So that's how it is'

When they finally got to the top floor they started looking for the room number 957, Sakura gave out a huff as they continued to look for the room and mumbled " Where the fudge is that freaking room?" Deidara chuckled.

They continued walking untill they found the "Freaking" room, unlocked the door and placed her baggage on the comfy looking walked out of the room with Sakura trailing behind with soft footsteps. Deidara turned around as Sakura said "Thank you for helping me today" Deidara grinned "No prob princess" Sakura Blushed madly and angerly stuttered out " M-My name is Sakura" Her lips pouted, Deidaras' eyes looked at them for a brief moment the shot back up to her shimmering green eyes. He grinned even bigger then said with a purr "Youre right Sa-ku-ra".

Sakura blushed harder than she ever thought she could. "Have a Good Night Sakura" Deidara waved over his shoulder as he was walking away, he paused as he heard a "You too" down the hall. Deidara smirked and walked away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you guts liked this chapter as much as I had writing it ^.~

Sincerely,

XxLexYxX


	4. Chapter 3

It's Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto otherwise I would probably make it more sexual

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teenage girl that has lived a normal life up until now, soon discovers a secret her family has kept up until now. She now must learn to fend for herself in a world of secrets, mystery, romance and death. Not knowing of what fate has in store for her, she must now go to an elite boarding school meant only for her kind...Shinobi

Hey guys! Your reviews made me overload with praise with all the things that you've said to me it was really kind of you to do so T^T. I'm happy crying right now. Here are my replies to those who reviewed

Princessgoth14- when I started reading your review I panicked at first then I read the rest and sighed in relief…You basically scared me lol

Angel897-Thank you

Lalamnmgirl- I'll make sure there are more Dei/Saku moments in the future for you ^.^

Enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura took the time to recover from her recent encounter. She sighed as she quietly closed the door. She looked around the room in silence, it was a beautiful room with white walls with black vines coating the walls, and the floor was a dark brown Oakwood. The furnisher was all white, the bed was white but it had black pillows. She glanced to where the entertainment center was and was delighted to find a flat screen T.V. One word came out of Sakuras' mouth "Sweet!" she ran and jumped up on her bed. 'Wow' she thought 'This is the most beautiful place I ever been'. Sakura looked at the time, 'I still have some time to explore I think' she took out her MP3 and selected a different song, shoved it back into her pocket then started to unpack.

She skimmed over most of her belongings until she pulled out the last items. The first item was a picture frame containing a picture of her family and herself, Sakura gently placed it on the white nightstand by her bed. A few posters of My Chemical Romance, Peirce The Veil and Sleeping With Sirens were now tacked up on multiple walls in her living space. She gently grabbed the last and final item which was a stuffed purple bear. "Hello Bell" she said quietly to it, and placed it gently on the bed and grinned.

Sakura walked over to her bathroom door and stared at it silently; she opened the door and looked inside. It had a two-in-one shower, the bath tub was connected and below the shower. Sakura paused, 'Which should I choose?' Sakura finally decided on taking a shower, she stepped into hot, steaming water. Sakura sighed in content as the water washed away her stress and frustrations and took them down the drain, after she washed, she began to relax but that ended quickly as she heard pounding at the front door. Skaura slipped, started and almost fell. She caught herself before any injuries could be inflected. Sakura growled in annoyance as she turned off the water wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel. She Stalked to the door and looked through her lil' peep hole. She didn't see anything so she decided to try out some of the things her parents taught her before she left. She searched and channeled her chakra and slowly probed around outside her door to see if she sensed anything out there, she felt a flicker of some ones charkra and growled in irritation as she opened the door to see a silver headed man.

Sakura stared in anger at the man, the man looked her up and down then grinned, and Sakura bristled in irritation. But as she looked down at herself she noticed that she was only wrapped in a towel, she blushed furiously and gave a frustrated sigh, and she looked up at the man and asked "Is there anything I can help you with?" The man gave a shit-eating grin and said "There's plenty of fucking things you could help me with, Angel". Sakura growled out "How bout no? No sounds good to me". She was about to slam the door shut but the man placed his foot in the door way. But that didn't stop her from slamming the door on something. "OH! FUCK!" she heard him curse behind the door. She looked down to the door way and saw his foot was still there then she heard a moan. She opened the door slowly to see the man grinning. "Do it again" he demanded. Sakura stared at him in confusion, "What the fudge is wrong with you? Move your foot you senile old man"

The insult seemed to snap him out of his cloud nine state and he growled "I'm not old, Angel" Sakura sighed and said in annoyance "You look like it, and why did you come over here anyway?" the silver headed man grinned and puffed out his chest "My name's Hidan and I'm your new neighbor" Sakura gave him a look that said that said Did -You-Really-Just-Did-All-That-For-This and huffed. "My name's Sakura and now I'm going to close this door so please move" he moved his foot and grinned "See ya' later, Angel" Sakura stopped and stated "My name is Sakura" Hidan just shrugged and said "But you look like an fucking angel" and went back to his room. Sakura closed her door and made sure to lock it, "Mom, what were you thinking?" She sighed once more and got ready for bed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Mibuki Hanuro sneezed, 'Ahh someone must be talking me' Her husband Kizashi Hanuro looked at his blonde wife and sighed 'My baby girl is gone to that school…what if no one wants to be her friend…What if BOYS notice her, Evil impure BOYS…Then that means that her papa won't be her number one man in her life anymore!' Kizashi dashed to the front door but his wife gripped his collar. "Let me go! EVIL INPURE BOYS WANT SAKURA!" His wife had already thought up a solution to this problem "Husband, even if Sakura gets a boyfriend you will always be my Number One" her husband relaxed after that.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura sneezed, 'Who would be talking about me at this time?' she thought.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and THANKYOU for your support on my story it fills me with happiness.

Sincerely,

XxLexYxX


	5. Chapter 4

It's Time

Disclaimer: Trust me I don't own Naruto

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teenage girl that has lived a normal life up until now, soon discovers a secret her family has kept up until now. She now must learn to fend for herself in a world of secrets, mystery, romance and death. Not knowing of what fate has in store for her, she must now go to an elite boarding school meant only for her kind...Shinobi

Hello fellow readers! I really would like to thank Princessgoth14, because she has been the one that has been supporting me for this story with the kind reviews she has been leaving after each chapter. Thank you Princessgoth you're awesome ^.^

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning Sakura woke up to the sound of birds chirping. She pushed the covers over her head and groaned out "Shut up birds. I do not wish to hear the song of your people". Then her alarm clock started to scream. Sakura growled as she tossed the alarm clock across the room, it stopped screaming as it got smashed by the impact. "Nor you alarm clock" Sakura groaned as she pushed the blankets off her person and rubbed her eyes open. She looked across the room and looked at the now broken alarm clock. 'Ehh I'll but a new one' she picked up her phone and looked at the time. 'Seven Thirty' Sakura hummed.

Sakura looked at her new closet and picked out a loose shirt that said 'Don't bother you'll get no reply.' and some black tights to go along with silver flats. She then walked over to her bathroom, stripped down and stepped into the cold water. She shivered and grumbled something about killing her new neighbor for stealing all the hot water.

After she washed she quickly got out of the shower and changed into the pick out clothes and fixed her hair to its usual do. Skaura then took out her make-up bag and put on black Eye-liner as she finished she looked at her reflection and shrugged 'It looks okay'. Skaura shoved her phone, along with her key into her shoulder bag. On her way to the door she picked up her MP3 and opened the door only to run into a nicely built chest. "Ow" Sakura mumbled as she rubbed her nose. "Hello Princess,un" She looked up and saw Deidara grinning down at her. The door next to hers slammed open and Hidan stepped out of his room and said "What the fuck are you doing to Angel, Deidara?"

Sakura looked dumbfounded and kept glancing at both of them , Deidara glared at Hidan and opened his mouth to say something but at that moment Tobi decided to make his presence known by jumping on Sakura and screaming out "I found pretty lady! I found pretty lady!" in a sing-song voice. Deidara and Hidan ripped Tobi off Sakura who was now on the floor grumbling something about how she'd probably kill herself before she had the chance to kill her neighbor. Deidaras' and Hidans' hand came and gripped her hands then lifted her off the ground. Sakura dusted herself off and sighed as Tobi began to yell apologies at her "Tobi is sorry! Tobi didn't mean to hurt pretty lady! Is pretty lady okay!?" Sakura rolled her eyes and hugged Tobi, patted his back comfortably. "I'm fine Tobi. It's okay, I'm fine" Hidan frowned and asked loudly "Why the fuck does that dipshit gets a hug? I want a fucking hug too" Deidara glared daggers at Tobi and growled. "Whatever,un".

Sakura let go of Tobi and said "Well I better get going" And hastily walked to the stairs, "Wait,un!" Deidara yelled out, "Yeah wait,un!" Hidan mimicked Deidara, Deidara flipped him the bird while chasing after me "I don't hop that side of the fucking fence Deidara!" Hidan yelled after him. Deidara stopped and so did Sakura. Sakura turned to see another blob of colors rolling down the stairs, She pushed heself againdt the wall and sighed in relief as the colorful blob rolled past her. She looked up to see Tobi skipping merrily down the stairs and shrugged and decided to walk with him. 'Might as well go exploring with fun people'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hoped you enjoyed it Please REVIEW! I'm a review whore T.T so sad

Sincerely,

XxLexYxX


End file.
